Too Much To Ask
by The Baka Karasu
Summary: A short songfic based on an AMV I watched. Yuki is late home again, and Shuichi loses his grip a little. Please R&R. UPDATE - I've got five reviews asking for a lemon. So I'm going to rewrite the end of this and turn it into a lemon.


((Author's notes – Based on an AMV I have on file. .'' I thought the AMV was brilliant, and I want to write something Gravi with the song. .'' So, here it is. This is a one-shot. It might seem random at the beginning, but things will straighten out near the end… And this isn't going to be a real lemon because I'm too lazy to write lemons right now… Maybe if enough people want one, I'll actually write the lemon end of this short-as-hell fic… but for now, it's staying as a Fade To Black. ))

_Disclaimer – The song is Too Much To Ask, by Avril Lavigne, edited a little bit by me. I don't own the song, or Gravitation._

Too Much To Ask.

"It's the first time I ever felt this lonely,

I wish someone would cure this pain,

It's funny when you think it's gonna work out,

'Til you chose work over me; you're so lame…"

Shindou Shuichi; lead singer of Bad Luck – one of Japan's best up-and-coming music groups, was singing to himself again. Musically-gifted people tend to hum or sing to themselves a lot, and Shuichi was no exception.

Wandering through the apartment absently, clasping a pillow to his chest, Shuichi was dressed for bed. One of Yuki's 'borrowed' shirts, tonight. The clock on the wall read 11:56pm. Yuki was supposed to be coming home by 11. Hurt and anxious and hating Yuki for avoiding him, Shuichi was singing mostly to comfort himself. This was the third night in a row that the singer's 'lover' had been late home.

There was no doubt about it; Shuichi was being shunned.

"I thought you were cool until the point,

Up until the point you didn't come home when you said you would,

I finally figured out you're always the same,

Always coming up with some kind of story…"

Shaking hard, the pink-haired pop star gave a soft sniffle and looked up at the bed. He's wandered into Yuki's bedroom. As his hand clenched into a fist, he threw the pillow onto the bed violently, pushing new passion into his voice to give vent to his pain. His word bounced off the walls and echoed a little. If the apartment had been cheaper, the neighbours would have complained of the noise.

"Every time I try to make you smile…

You're always feeling sorry for yourself!

Every time I try to make you laugh…!

You can't; you're too tough…!

You think you're loveless…

Is that too much that I'm asking for!"

Turning around, Shuichi stalked back into the living room as tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably. Crawling over to the couch he slept on, the young singer sat down; lifting his legs up and wrapping his arms around them; resting his chin on his knees.

"Thought you'd come around when I ignored you…

Guess I thought you'd have the decency to change,

But, then, I guess you didn't take that warning…

'Cos I'm not about to look at your face again…!

Can't you see that you lie to yourself!

You can't see the world through a mirror!

It won't be too late when the smoke clears…

'Cos I… I am still here…"

Now plunged into fully-fledged tears and sobs, Shuichi failed to hear the door opening. He also failed to hear the sound of a certain blonde author slipping his shoes off and stepping onto the wooden floor, passing down the hallway silently. Yuki, however, heard Shuichi. He couldn't fail to hear the achingly familiar voice practically screaming out the lyrics.

"But every time I try to make you smile,

You'll always go on feeling sorry for yourself!

Every time I try to make you laugh…!

You stare like a stone…

Alone in your zone…

Is that too much that I'm asking for!"

Yuki's face was bland, blank, as he listened to Shuichi sing, but his face moved subtly when he heard a heavy thud. Like a blunt object hitting the wall, hard. Unable to resist, he took a few steps forward, glancing into the living room.

"Yeah yeah… yeah yeah…"

Shuichi's head ached. He was leaning it against the wall he had just thudded it onto. A big, dark bruise was slowly coming into view on his skin. But he didn't care; it just gave vent to his feelings. Pain was something that was really there. Unlike Yuki… Or so he thought…

"Can't find where I am…

Lying here, alone in fear…

Afraid of the dark…

No-one to claim…

Alone again…"

Tears were flowing freely from Shuichi's closed eyes. Yuki just stared as the singer's eyes opened and he looked directly at his lover, his expression not changing, although his voice grew softer.

"…Can't you see that you lie to yourself?

You can't see the world through a mirror…

It won't be too late when the smoke clears…

'Cos I… I am still here…"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"…Y-yuki, I-…"

"You what?"

"…I'm sorry."

Yuki's gaze softened a little. Crossing the room, he brought himself over to sit beside Shuichi, who was staring at him with amazement. Reaching out, he wrapped one arm around the singer's shoulders, turning him towards himself and pressing their lips together in a firm kiss. As the lovers kissed, eyes open, Shuichi felt an unmistakeable blush spread across his cheeks. And the blush didn't leave as they broke apart.

"Y-yuki…"

"You talk too much." Yuki was smiling. Smirking. His arm was still around Shuichi. Suddenly, the singer because painfully aware of this fact and turned another interesting shade of red but kept silent as Yuki pressed him back against the back of the couch.

"…I'm sorry I came home late. You didn't have to stay up to wait…"

Shuichi was still red. Glancing at Yuki's hand, light and yet slightly insistent on his chest, the singer swallowed, "I-It's fine… Yuki…"

"You won't get any sleep if you persist in staying awake for me every night. Go to bed."

"Mm…" Looking away, Shuichi glanced at the couch they were sat on. His sleeping place. Then he remembered something… "…Ah…! My pillow! I-it's in your room…!"

Yuki looked amused. Retracting his hand and standing up, he pressed his hands into the pockets of his dark trousers, nodding at him, "…Then go and get it, idiot."

"…" His blush fading away a little, Shuichi dropped his gaze to the floor and stood up, moving around to the hallway, and pushing open the door to Yuki's room. Stepping into the dark bedroom, he walked around the bed and reached for the pillow. About to pick it up, he stopped as he heard a soft click. Turning around, not holding the pillow, he looked up at Yuki with some confusion.

The writer had followed his lover into the room and shut the door, plunging them into almost-total-darkness. "…I told you to go to bed, Shuichi. My bed."

Shuichi turned pink, watching Yuki with mild wonder for a few moments, before seating himself on the edge of the author's bed, swallowing nervous, "…Mm."

Crossing the room, Yuki reached out and rested one hand on the J-Pop singer's shoulder, making Shuichi turn an even darker red. Pushing him back onto the bed, Yuki brought himself down on his hands and knees above Shuichi on the bed, kissing him again. It was a more powerful kiss this time; full of intentions and proposals and… ideas.

Fade To Black

_.:Lani:. Okay! You all know how I sometimes include little talky-bit-things from the X-1999 characters in my X-1999 fanfiction? Well, I figured why not do the same for this one! Great idea, huh Yuki?_

_.:Yuki:. …_

_.:Lani:. … -Starry-eyed stare of adoration-_

_.:Yuki:. …_

_.:Lani:. –Adoring stare-_

_.:Shuichi:. Ore wa Yuki da! –Hits her over the head with a Clow Wand-_

_.:Lani:. –Floored- …Shu-chan, why are you stealing Andy's line?_

_.:Shuichi:. You wrote it, not me._

_.:Yuki:. …Idiots. –Leaves-_

_.:Shuichi:. Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Chases-_

_.:Lani:. TT The Gravitation characters don't like me… -Angst-_

_.:Ryuichi:. KUMAGORO BEAM! –Hits her over the head with a Kumagoro-_

_.:Lani:. There is a god and his name is Sakuma Ryuichi… -Adoring fangirl stare-_


End file.
